Posthumous
by Blind writer
Summary: One hundred years after Zero Requiem, a simple announcement causes ripples when the final message of the Demon Emperor is finally released to the public.  A delayed sentiment, only able to be expressed with time.


_A/N: Hunh. Fell flat. Experimental drabble thing. Fluffy ending is fluffy?_

* * *

><p>Today was confetti, sparkles, laughter, and dancing. Drinking, parades, and silliness were also quite popular. But more importantly, there were the numerous news reports and TV specials, each detailing the joy of the world, as it uniformly enjoyed <em>freedom<em>. So when the royal family of Britannia made an announcement, it was nothing surprising, and in fact, many looked forward to what they would add to the day. It enjoyed worldwide coverage. The current Emperor, with his genteel, and honest features, looked almost solemn when he came on-screen. That probably should have been a clue, but few noticed it. And when he announced that there would be a very special recorded presentation, almost the entire world was watching.

The visual flickered, a short burst of static, and then it began. No one could mistake the face that showed up on the screen. His name and face were one of the most famous, told of and retold about in schools around the world. Lelouch vi Britannia, reviled 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, best known throughout history as the "Demon Emperor". Someone who had died exactly one hundred years prior, to the day, falling to the blade of the mysterious hero known only as Zero. It was even a global holiday - "Zero Day", to celebrate Lelouch's death. The very same holiday that everyone was currently celebrating. While burning effigies were less common these days, it was still the one day most looked forward to. Like a singular force, it felt like the world had taken a collective gasp.

His telltale black hair swayed just slightly as he shifted in his seat, piercing eyes rising and addressing the camera. A tilt of his head, and he gave a charming smile, soft, and unlike the ones shown in textbooks. It held none of the sharp edge or malice he was known for. When he spoke, his voice was fluid, deep, and rich, still as commanding as in his propaganda videos.

"Dear people, if this recording has come to light, then things have progressed successfully, and Zero Requiem has long since come to pass." The smile he held now was a bit crooked, one could almost call it, _wry_? "The world has ushered in a new era of understanding, and peace has been bartered through diplomacy rather than via bloodshed."

Wait, what-? This was the Demon Emperor, what was he talking about? He had slaughtered an unheard of number of people. People whispered fiercely, confusion apparent.

"The world has been rid of this Demon Emperor, and Zero has guided you to a new age." Lelouch waved his hand in a graceful arc, motioning to someone off-screen. After a moment, the familiar black cape and mask of Zero came, standing behind him. He returned his gaze at the camera. He seemed resigned almost, and of all things, Zero, the one who _killed_ Emperor Lelouch put his hand on his shoulder, as if he were providing _support_. It was strange, it was unreal.

"I have created this message, with the hopes that it will reach your ears, those who have struggled and are able to understand each other. It is also, so I may officially, and publicly, provide my condolences to those who have lost their lives and the lives of loved ones during my reign." He absently reached up, lightly touching at the hand of his shoulder. "I realize my own life is a poor substitute. All I may provide you with are my words, and Zero's legacy." At this, he smiled a bit. "And I have no regrets."

The screen flickered to black, then fizzled again, the scene having changed. This time, Zero came around, and sat heavily in the chair. His shoulders were slumped, and looked nothing like the tall, proud figure shown in historical videos. It was several moments before he spoke. "Lelouch has died, Zero Requiem is completed." His voice shook, and sounded nothing like he should have. Was this really Zero?

"Nunna-, no, the Empress has given him a proper burial." Something in his voice spoke of pain. True, agonizing anguish, and even though his shoulders were still, you still could sense he was holding something back. "L-Lelouch, he -," Zero paused.

Another several moments of silence passed by. Finally, he reached up, and slowly pulled the mask away, tugging the fabric down and away from his chin. Another collective gasp, as the world laid eyes for the first time on the man behind the mask. His eyes remained downcast, the well-known green of the famous Knight of Zero dulled and darkened. That made no sense at all; Kururugi Suzaku was known to have actually battled _against_ Zero in the early rebellions. Moreover, he was supposed to have died during the battle for the Damocles - well before Zero assassinated the Emperor.

"He was my closest friend. While everyone else despised the Elevens, he did not care about my heritage, and it was through him I was able to make new friends. He was compassionate, and completely misunderstood. He hated the unjust. It was by knowing him that I had the courage to become an Honorary Britannian in the first place. We went to school together, though I wasn't able to see him much later due to military duties. Well. Sort of." A soft snort.

"He slept in class a lot. I still don't know how he managed to maintain his grades while running around leading the Black-" His lips pursed, cutting himself off. Silence stretched out again, then his eyes rose up, addressing the camera. His faint smile was entirely devoid of humor. "If he'd known I was planning to add onto his video message, he would have rolled his eyes and called me an idiot, or that I would ruin his plan, or something like that. But Lelouch, if this video does get aired, it means your plan worked, and the world is beyond us. I cannot take the credit for your achievements."

At that, he ran a hand through his hair, and the tilt of his head highlighted the dark circles under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept very much. "Lelouch made the greatest sacrifice. He kept his promise, even though I had forgiven him. I know the world hates him right now, but my hope is that one day he will be understood." He was looking back at the camera, eyes still dull, but a bit hopeful. "If the world really is as he envisioned it, I believe it's possible. It might take time, but…" His voice trailed off, and his eyes fell down again. "Please, do not resent him any longer. He deserves our gratitude. This is the only thing I can give back to him."

Another long silence, and Suzaku was staring at the mask in his hands. With a final tilt of his head, he rose it back up, and placed it back over his face. When he faced the screen once more, the video flickered out, and the world was silent. Confetti blew lazily in the streets, and effigy fires sizzled, for the moment forgotten. The feed returned to the solemn face of the current emperor, who rose his chin, and made a proclamation.

"This video remained in Britannia's restricted archives according to the instructions in Empress Nunnally's will. The royal family can attest to its authenticity. Further details and questions will be addressed in a future press conference." He folded his hands, and rested them on the table in front of him. "Taking into consideration Zero's words, the consensus among leaders is that this holiday should no longer to be called 'Zero Day'. The U.F.N. has already been consulted, and we have unanimously decided to rename it in Emperor Lelouch's honor."

And when he called for a moment of silence, despite the confusion, the agitation, the curiosity and wonder, the world easily obliged.

* * *

><p><strong>.omake.<strong>

He slammed his hands down on the table in indignation, almost regretting it when pain lanced up through his palm and arm at the sudden abuse. Almost.

"You _idiot!_" He snarled, whipping his head around to glare unpleasantly at the other man in the room. He shrugged, lifting his hands up in defense. "You never told me the video had an addition! Had I known, I would not have allowed it to air!"

"I forgot about that!"

He sniffed, raising his chin. "And Zero looked terrible. I know Lelouch died, but that was a truly horrible display. Zero's name is all but ruined, now."

"I didn't know anything at the time! How was I supposed to know we would be here?" His eyes flashed, and he frowned. "That was a very hard time for me."

He huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. "I didn't know, either. You always were impatient and brash." His eyes closed, brow smoothing out as he smiled a bit, and that gave away his appreciation for the act, despite everything.

A small grin cracked in reply. "Well, I was right about one thing. You did call me an idiot."

"Suzaku." And now L.L. was giving him another cool glare. "Just shut up for once."

The grin widened. "Yes, Your Majesty."


End file.
